


you're cooler than people think

by silversmist



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversmist/pseuds/silversmist
Summary: after cyrus was ditched on costume day, he gets supported by an unexpected friend.





	you're cooler than people think

Cyrus sighs, putting his phone flat on the ground next to him. He hasn’t been very active on the groupchat the past few days, he can tell Andi and Buffy are worried. He just doesn’t know what to tell them. _Oh yeah, I had a massive crush on TJ but didn’t realize until he ditched me on costume day for Kira_! Yeah, that’ll go well.

He’s sitting alone behind the school. TJ had walked in during English, and he just felt this weight on his heart. Like somebody was tugging on his heartstrings, which medically would be very dangerous.

He knows their teacher is probably angry about him walking out, he knows he doesn’t want to get in more trouble than he needs to, but he just can’t get himself to stand up and walk back into the classroom. Ms. Martin would ask him a dozen questions about why he walked out, where he went, if he knows how much he disrupted the class by making a scene. Everybody would stare at him. TJ would stare at-

“Hey, Cyrus, are you okay?” Cyrus looked up, Gus was standing in front of him awkwardly.

Cyrus tried to gather himself as much as he could, “Oh, yeah, why are you here?”

“Miss Martin told me to come and get you. I looked around for awhile.”

“Oh,” Cyrus looked at the sky for a second, “yeah. Yeah, I’m okay. Sorry, you can go back to class.”

Gus sighed, awkwardly looking around for other people, “I’m supposed to go back with you.”

“Then just go and wait inside!” Cyrus’ voice raised slightly. There was awkward silence between the two, Gus obviously slightly stunned. “God, sorry. I didn’t mean to- I’m just having a bad day.”

“Seems like you’ve been having bad day since last Friday.” Cyrus glared at him, “Sorry. Do you, uh, want to talk about it?”

Cyrus stared for a moment, waiting for Gus to just give up, but instead he sat down next Cyrus on the ground. Gus smiled and Cyrus sighed, “You know TJ Kippen, we got really close. We were supposed to do a costume together. Summer-salt.” Cyrus smiled a bit, “I was dressed as salt. I wore a frickin strainer on my head, and a giant S on my shirt. TJ was supposed to wear board shorts, sunglasses and flip flops. I was so excited! I ditched Andi for this costume. It had a meaning to us.” Cyrus sighed, “but on costume day, TJ walked up to me without his costume, then Kira walked up and they showed me their matching costumes. Double dribble. Whatever that means.”

“It’s a basketball thing.”

“Thanks.” Cyrus deadpanned. “Anyways, TJ hasn’t texted me, and I’m not gonna text him, I didn’t anything wrong!” He pauses.

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” Gus agrees, like he knew Cyrus would ask.

He sighs, “Andi and Buffy keep telling me to block him, that he’s hurt me enough. But, he hasn’t hurt me. I’m happy with him. I just want him to text me, for him to apologize. He doesn’t even have to tell me why he did it! I just miss him. He probably had a good reason.”

“You deserve an explanation, Cyrus.” Gus put his hand on Cyrus’ knee awkwardly.

Cyrus scoffed, “I’m overdramatic, annoying, over-empathetic, i have no self-confidence. No wonder he ditched for Kira.”

Gus looked at Cyrus, “Just because you’re not perfect doesn’t mean you deserve less. You deserve to be happy. I’m far from perfect but that doesn’t mean I deserve to be treated like crap.”

“Thanks, Gus.” Cyrus grabbed his hand, then moved it and stood up. “We should go back to class. Thanks for this.” He held out his hand to help Gus up.

Gus smiled, and took Cyrus’ hand, “anytime, Cy.” He started walking ahead of Cyrus towards the doors into the school.

Cyrus stood still for a second, “Hey, Gus!” Gus paused and turned, “Can I get your number? We should hang out sometime.”

Gus blinked, “Really?”

“Yeah,” He laughed, “you’re cooler than people think.” Gus smiled and grabbed his phone from his pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a joke i wrote for my friends. if you are reading this randomly im sorry, but also follow me on twitter @heckingtyrus.


End file.
